1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to pet toys. More particularly, the present invention relates to pet toys that can be configured into different shapes.
2. Prior Art Description
Dogs have been domesticated since before the beginning of recorded history. Once dogs became domesticated, it became the responsibility of the dog's owner to provide food for the dog.
Dogs are carnivores. Accordingly, the diet appropriate for a dog is mostly meat. However, dogs do have other requirements in order to maintain good health. Dogs instinctively gnaw on bones, animal hide and other hard animal parts. The purpose of such gnawing is not to obtain sustenance, but rather to clean, sharpen and strengthen the teeth of the dog.
In modern times, dogs are fed with commercially processed food which is typically derived from animal byproducts. Such foods satisfy the nutritional requirements of a dog. However, such foods do not satisfy the dog's instinct to gnaw. It is for this reason that many dog owners buy chew toys for their dogs. The chew toy satisfies the dog's instinct to gnaw, thereby providing beneficial effects to the dog's teeth.
In the prior art, there are numerous chew toys for dogs. Dog chew toys span the range from knotted ropes to molded plastic balls. Many chew toys are made completely from synthetic materials, such as plastic. These chew toys are never consumed and have an indefinite life. Such prior art chew toys are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,326 to Suchowski, entitled Composite Chew Toy. A problem with such synthetic chew toys is that they rarely provide lasting interest to a dog. A dog, therefore, may not often chew on the toy and therefore does not benefit from the chew toy.
Dogs find chew toys made of rawhide and similar natural materials to be more interesting. A chew toy made of rawhide will slowly wear away as a dog gnaws upon it. Chew toys made of rawhide are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,528 to Gange, entitled Simulated Dog-Bone And Method Of Making Thereof. Chew toys made of material, such as rawhide, tend to become soft and harbor bacteria. Furthermore, such chew toys become small over time and eventually become a choking hazard to the dog.
In order to solve the problems associated with plastic and rawhide chew toys, hybrid chew toys have been developed that combine edible inserts with non-edible components. Such prior art chew toys are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,653 to Sherrill, entitled Chew Toy For Domestic Carnivorous Animals And Method For Making Same, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,938 to Sherill, entitled Dog Bone With Jerky Pieces And Method For Making. The largest problem with such prior art chew toys is that the edible material is manufactured into the structure of the chew toy and cannot be replaced. Accordingly, once the edible material is spent, a dog will lose interest in the chew toy.
A need therefore exists for a synthetic chew toy that can hold edible material, wherein the edible material can be replaced once spent. The need also exists for a chew toy, whose configuration is appealing to a dog, so as to be interesting to a dog even when the edible material is not present. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.